


Compliance

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple. Dean makes it sound so simple, and Sam is so fucking close, but he just -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

“Easy, Sammy.” Gentle fingers brush his hair back from his forehead. “You’re doin’ real good. Bet you’re close, right? And all you have to do is come.” 

Simple. Dean makes it sound so simple, and Sam is so fucking  _close_ , but he just - 

“Can’t, Dean.” The words come out on a whine that makes even Sam wince. 

“Tell me what you need, Sam. I know you’re almost there.” 

Dean’s hands grip his hips, encouraging him to start moving again so the thick dildo he’s riding drags slowly in and out. Sam can feel the ridges sliding along his walls, over his prostate, and he can feel the precome that dribbles down his cock in response. The movement jars the clamps on his nipples too, setting the chain between them swinging in a way that draws a cry from his lips. 

“Touch. I need- Dean,  _please_ -” 

“Mm, sorry. You know that goes against what we’re trying to accomplish here, Sammy. But I know something else we could try.” 

Sam bites his lip, watching his brother contemplate as he desperately rides the cock spreading him wide. His nipples twinge in painful pleasure at every shift of the chain, and he closes his eyes, trying to lose himself in sensation. 

The first slap to his thigh makes Sam gasp and jerk, his pace stuttering and his hands nearly dropping from behind his head - until his eyes catch Dean’s. A single raised eyebrow gets him back on track, and, this time, he sees the spank coming. It’s hard to not try to avoid it, but he manages to pick his pace back up immediately. 

“Very good, Sam.” 

Another slap, on the other side this time, and Sam hardly falters. 

“That’s it, baby boy.” More spanks land in an alternating pattern along his inner thighs, every one followed by a word of praise from Dean. They blows land closer and closer to his groin, and Sam is practically vibrating from the tension. 

A single slap over his balls sends a lightning streak of pain and pleasure shooting through Sam. He’s coming and screaming, legs jerking closed even while they helplessly try to keep him moving on the dildo in his ass. 

Sam’s vision is blurry and he realizes he’s staring at his own knees, panting hard. He has managed to keep his hands in position on the back of his neck, but his legs are clamped tightly closed. There’s come on his thighs and belly, he notes as he tries to get himself back in position. His balls tingle sharply, and a tiny spurt of come trails out of his spent cock when the thick dildo brushes his prostate as he moves. 

Dean’s concerned, brow furrowed when Sam looks up, but that expression smooths quickly, turning into a pleased smile.

“Look at you, Sammy. Came without a hand touching your cock, just like I asked.” 

“Yes, Dean.” 

“Let’s get you up.” Dean helps him up and off the dildo, bracing Sam up a little further when his legs prove too wobbly to bear his weight. It’s only a few feet to the bed, and Sam’s grateful to be able to lay down. A hiss escapes his lips as Dean removes one clamp, then the other, massaging sore nipples to eke the pain away. 

A dry towel swipes away the come - Sam knows there’s a bath in store for him as soon as he can move - and Dean crawls onto the bed with him. Cool lotion gets spread over his nipples and thighs, stealing the heat from there and easing trembling muscles. 

“You were amazing, kiddo,” Dean murmurs, pulling him close. “Thank you.” 

Sam hums, cuddling into Dean’s side, wrapping one arm around his brother. He leans up just enough to press a kiss to his brother’s jaw. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 


End file.
